Abraxas (Multiverse)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Dimensional Destroyer | Education = | Origin = Abraxas is a destructive entity normally imprisoned within Eternity. When Galactus consumes a planet, some of the released energy is used to replenish the bonds holding him. This arrangement was made by Galan of Taa and the sentience of the previous universe before they merged and spawned Galactus. That sentience of the old universe is often thought to be the previous incarnation of Eternity. | PlaceOfBirth = Within Eternity | Creators = Carlos Pacheco; Rafael Marin | First = Fantastic Four Annual #2001 | Death = Fantastic Four Vol 3 #49 | HistoryText = Abraxas presumably came into existence when the original universe that eventually branched out into the multiverse was formed, spontaneously assumed the embodiment of destruction that was the counterpart to the very act of creation embodied by the being known as Eternity. Abraxas grew within the core of Eternity, although into each reality Eternity made certain a being existed to keep Abraxas from emerging. This being would later be known as the planet-devouring Galactus. __TOC__ When the Galactus of the prime reality died, Abraxas emerged. He soon began to cut a swath of terror through various alternate realities, including the murder of other versions of Galactus. He used the head of a Galactus to target and home in on the prime reality Earth and to plant a mole in a version of the Herald known as Nova. On Earth of the 616 universe, Abraxas attacked Uatu the Watcher and stole half of his signature medallion. Abraxas taunted the Fantastic Four with the inevitability of his coming, enticing the team to search for the Ultimate Nullifier, the clues to the location of which were scattered among alternate realities. Ultimately, the Four found the Nullifer when Abraxas suddenly appeared and stole it from them. Abraxas called forth an army of Novas to attack Earth and the Fantastic Four held no hope of defeating him. Instead, Franklin Richards, the son of the Four members Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, combined his cosmic powers with those of his sister, Valeria, to reconstitute Galactus and thus restored balance to Eternity, at the cost of burning out his own powers. Galactus took the Nullifer from Abraxas, giving it to Mister Fantastic who used the weapon, destroying himself and Abraxas. The result served to re-create a reality in which Abraxas never existed, and since all that was had ended, all that is was realigned, allowing Mister Fantastic to survive along with all those who died in Abraxas' reign of terror. | Powers = As antithesis to the cosmic entity Eternity, Abraxas is a powerful intelligence representing the embodiment of the destruction of the multiverse, and as such is far removed from the limits of human understanding. Presumably, Abraxas' humanoid form is a manifestation used to communicate, or is merely the perception of the individual witnessing his presence. His powers are limitless, and he can manipulate the fabric of reality to accomplish his ends. It is likely that only the Living Tribunal and The One Above All can single handedly overpower him. | Abilities = | Strength = Incalculable | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reality Warpers